Ella y sólo ella
by GalaxyWaifu
Summary: Tal vez ella no era tan hermosa como su hermana. Puede que no tuviera las medidas perfectas de Pansy. Y estaba claro que no poseía el encanto de las docenas de chicas que perseguían al rubio. Pero si hubiera alguien capaz de hacer sonreír a Draco,ésa era ella. Porque sólo ella sabía hacerlo feliz.


Tal vez ella no era tan hermosa como su hermana. Puede que no tuviera las medidas perfectas de Pansy. Y estaba claro que no poseía el encanto de las docenas de chicas,tanto las de su misma casa como las de fuera,que perseguían al rubio. Pero si hubiera alguien capaz de hacer sonreír a Draco,una sonrisa de verdad,llena de felicidad,ésa era ella. Porque sólo ella sabía hacerlo feliz.

Sólo ella sabía la manera de que sus lágrimas llenaban sus ojos,y sólo ella sabía la manera de limpiar su rostro cuando la pena era demasiado grande. Sus manos eran las únicas que sabían cómo acariciarlo con exactitud para calmarlo. Había sido su rostro el que había recibido los besos llenos de ansía y desesperación del Malfoy.

Había sido su piel la que se erizaba cuando el ojigris la acariciaba en lugares recóndidos e íntimos,con la delicadeza que le dedicaría a una exclusiva pieza de porcelana. Había sido su pecho el escondite perfecto para aquél sangre pura,cuando las preocupaciones atormentaban su joven alma. Eran sus oídos los que lo escuchaban gemir,jadear,suplicar por más,y lo más importante,eran sus oídos los que oían los secretos más oscuros de Draco,aquellos que no escuchaba nadie más,ni siquiera los amigos más importantes del rubio. Aquella niña de cabello caoba,ojos de un brillante verde,y cuerpo de bailarina,era el verdadero amor de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Y lo peor de todo es que era sabedora de aquello.

Por eso,cuando lo veía hablar con alguna de sus admiradoras,se encogía de hombros,inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás,y se reía. Se reía con el descaro de aquella que se sabe ganadora,sin sentir una pizca de celos en su interior.

-¿No te molesta que haga eso?-Preguntó su hermana,Daphne,mirando de forma desprectiva como ahora el Malfoy estaba tranquilamente charlando con otra "pretendienta",una de su curso,en la sala común de Slytherin. La chica tenía el cabello rubio como el trigo y ojos celestes,tan claros como el cielo. La hermosa Greengrass no entendía como su hermana menor no se encontraba hecha un basilisco,pues aunque sabía de su carácter apacible y benévolo,Astoria tenía una personalidad de armas tomar y más con aquél insolente rubio. ¡Ella jamás dejaría que aquella perra oxigenada se acercase a Theo!

-¿Molestarme?-La menor miró a su alrededor,y al darse cuenta de lo que se refería su hermana mayor,sonrió enigmáticamente.-Claro que no,¿por qué debería?-Le contestó en un tono de inocencia,como si realmente ella no viese lo malo de que su novio coquetease con otras.

Siguió escribiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro,mientras la azulada mirada de su hermana la miraba con atención,como si diagnosticase algún dolor oculto o algo semejante. La castaña,sin embargo,terminó el párrafo de sus deberes de Historia Mágica,lo recogió todo y al darse la vuelta,le dedicó un guiño a la Greengrass mayor. Aún más confundida,Daphne miró con ligera preocupación como su hermanita pasaba por el lado de Malfoy y su "presa".

Para sorpresa de la rubia,el sangre pura dejó a la otra con la palabra en la boca y se fue detrás de la castaña,que había captado totalmente su atención con apenas una mirada felina y una sonrisa ladeada. Se escuchaba la voz de Draco hablando con Astoria y,al darse cuenta de que sólo el silencio le contestaba,su tono empezó a convertirse en un ruego por oír la voz de su adorada novia. Evidentemente,aquella noche Malfoy se fue a la cama de pésimo humor y sin una mísera contestación de Astoria.

Porque una cosa es que a ella no le importase que necesitase de la admiración de tantas chicas a cambio de que sólo la Greengrass menor tuviese su corazón. Pero otra muy distinta es que se lo permitiera de buen grado...Además,si había algo que le gustase a la castaña,era provocar esas bonitas súplicas en boca de aquél serpiente orgulloso y altivo. Porque sólo ella tenía el poder de que la arrogancia de Malfoy se derrumbase. Sólo y únicamente,ella.


End file.
